


Immer Ihre

by Nerdy_glasses



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: A little bit cracky, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Calm Down Erik, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_glasses/pseuds/Nerdy_glasses
Summary: Based on this prompt by niniblack :"Charles and Erik are co-workers who hate each other. But at the company holiday party, Charles has a *bit* too much to drink and accidentally confesses his love for Erik."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/gifts).



> So, this is my first time participating.  
> I've had a lot of fun writing this story. I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, this fic is Unbeta'd and I'm not a native english speaker. So pardon my mistakes and please be free to let me know about them.

Erik’s cell phone buzzed on the bedside table. He had taken advantage of the fact that for once he had gotten home early from his job and decided to nap; keeping his phone on the vibration mode.The buzzing disturbed his sleep, forcing him to wake up.

The incoming call stopped. Erik tried to get back to sleep. 

It was followed by two text messages. Erik opened them to find that both were from Emma.

‘You ARE going to show up to the party tonight. On time. If you value your job.’

‘And don’t show up in one of those tutrtlenecks. I’m sure you own one or two suits. I won’t tolerate you looking sloppy, Sugar.’

Erik sighed. 

Tonight was the annual Christmas Party at Stark Industries. Erik, as all other employees, was required to attend; never mind that he didn’t even celebrate the holiday. 

Emma had repeatedly threatened him that if he didn’t show up he would risk his job,“If Tony Stark himself can make time from his busy schedule to come, then you have no excuses Erik.”

Knowing her diabolical nature she was probably serious. She wouldn’t hesitate to abuse her rights as the HR head.

At least this being one of Stark’s parties, there was sure to be an open bar. Small mercies.

Looking at the clock, he calculated that he had about 40 minutes to get ready.

‘Fine,’ he thought mulishly, ‘If I have to be there, I’ll show up the way I like.’

He hunted through his wardrobe to find the magenta shirt that he had bought sometime during his college days. Yes, he’d wear this one with his blue suit. Screw Emma and her compulsively white colour scheme.

He was debating against wearing a tie (it _was_ a formal party but given the amount of alcohol that was bound to be present, no one was going to notice. Probably.); when he suddenly remembered that _all_ the employees were going to be at the party. That meant Charles - _rules are for commoners anyway_ \- Xavier was also going to be there.

There was no way he could look sloppy in front of him, Erik thought. He would never forgive himself for that slip-up. (Perhaps that feeling resulted from a tiny part of his brain which had thought Charles Xavier was quite good looking when he first saw him. But then the man had opened his mouth and any admiration he had for the man, was _gone_. Or so he liked to convince himself.) In a hurry he rifled through his clothes, changed into his grey suit, tied his tie and left his flat 30 minutes later than he had planned. 

Traffic was going to be a nightmare at this time of the evening.

 

##

  
Just before the party started, Charles met up with Pepper at the venue to discuss their M.O. for the night. It Involved making sure that Tony didn’t do anything too reckless after drinking.

“If necessary, don’t hesitate to use force or even blackmail him. You’re one of the few people he pays any attention to.”

“Don’t worry, me dear. I’ll take care of him. Now why don’t you go and have some fun? Take the night off? You’ve certainly earned it.”

“Only if you’re sure. Please don’t forget to call for me if things get out of hand, okay, Mr. Xavier?”

“Of course! I promise”, Charles replied with a smile.

“Also Mr. Xavier, don’t forget to enjoy the party yourself.”

“Definitely! Now relax, and go.. Stop worrying!”

Charles had known Tony Stark since they were little kids. No surprise there, since their families ran in the same circles.

They had quickly bonded over their love for science and remained good friends throughout their lives.

That was why when after returning to New York from Oxford Charles received Tony’s invitation to join Stark Industries as the head of R & D department he had quickly accepted the post. The promise of being able to work in high tech laboratories alongside his childhood friend had factored in a lot behind that decision. Besides, by staying in New York he could always spend more time with Raven.

##

Now that the party was well under its way Charles was having a pretty good time. He was pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol, Tony hadn’t yet done much beyond flirting with a few people and Charles had managed to extract himself from nosy socialites not so subtly trying to get in his pants quite politely. In fact he was very proud of that latter feat.

But something was missing, he felt, as he picked up another flute of Champagne . 

He was actually a little bit bored, Charles realised. There was nobody around to talk to, to have an intelligent conversation with. (Except Tony and he was _quite_ busy at the moment chatting with that brunette.) Hell, he wouldn’t have minded starting a debate with somebody if it hadn’t the risk of ruining the party. 

On the topic of debate, his mind automatically turned to Erik Lehnsherr. He had been having quite a lot of those with the man since the latter had joined. 

(Never mind that the word debate was unable to properly describe their conversations. They were heated arguments at their mildest and involved cursing at each other in multiple languages at very large volumes at their most vicious. They both held back nothing on those occasions, short of actually causing bodily harm to the other; which they would have done if not for the fear of facing Pepper’s wrath.)

While browsing the room for a potential conversation partner, Charles laid his eyes on the man who had just now entered the room. Charles had a very nice view of him from behind. The man was clad in a light grey suit which perfectly fit his broad shoulders, highlighting a tiny waist. His coppery hair was a bit tousled with little product. He was tall, with long legs and very lean. Also, he had a rather cute ass, Charles thought. 

Emboldened by alcohol, he immediately made up his mind to go and talk to this newcomer. He placed his now empty flute on the nearby tray carried by a server and approached the man with two new flutes in hand. 

Placing a hand on the man’s (firm) bicep, he all but purred,” Well, hello there. Would you like a drink?”

The man immediately turned in his direction and Charles’ stomach dropped. 

The man was none other than the bane of his existence, the reason why he lost the peace of his mind (and had an embarrassing amount of sexual and not-so-sexual fantasies) for the past six months - Erik Lehnsherr.

##

The first time Erik met Charles Xavier was when he joined Stark Industries in June.

He had exchanged a few pleasantries with the cheerful blue-eyed man he had shared the elevator with. He hadn’t taken much notice of him except observing that he was quite good looking.

The second time he met the man was on the same day, during the first meeting Erik had attended as the new head of finance department.

During the meeting Erik had noticed the man’s posh British accent, gentle way of explaining his views and intelligence. (Not to mention that the blue eyes and red lips were a _little_  distracting.)

Erik had almost started to admire the man and even decided on may be asking him to meet up for lunch or something for further discussion when the head of R & D department presented his latest proposal.

As the project would have required a significant amount of funding, Erik obviously asked for a detailed explanation. The more he started to listen about the project, the more he started feeling that the expenditure would be unjustified.

All Erik had done was to point this out and suggest that some ways to cut the costs should be thought out. This made Xavier unnecessarily angry at him. (Okay. The language he had used _might_  not have been the most cordial and perhaps.. perhaps he could have been gentler about the whole issue. But Erik wasn’t about to go admitting that. Also the condescending tone used by Xavier wasn’t doing much to help cool his rising temper.)

So one thing led to another and both of them got involved in a ~~screaming match~~  heated argument . The meeting ended two hours later when Pepper and Emma both intervened. At that point the two of them were the only two people remaining in the board room.

Many people hadn’t been able to believe that Erik Lehnsherr had managed to alienate one of the friendliest people in the company on his first day. But as the days went on and frequency of these arguments increased, it spread quickly that no love was lost between the two.

It was like each brought out the worst in the other. Charles, one of the calmest people, seemed to lose his composure very quickly when talking to Erik and Erik in turn became more vicious and pettier than usual. He would be in terrible mood on the days of their meetings, scaring various interns by simply looking at them.

Soon, various rumors began to spread about the two of them. By the third week of August, people had started placing bets on the two ranging from who will kill whom first to who will fuck whom first. Even the ever oblivious Hank McCoy had started to suspect some sexual tension between the two.

As days went on, Charles started showing more and more outrageous proposals to Lehnsherr seemingly just to see how the later would react. By October, the both of them started spending more and more time arguing everyday, even on the most trivial topics like merits of tea versus coffee.

Erik eventually realised that he had actually, grudgingly started to admire the man’s wit. He had started to respect him. He _had_  found him attractive before Xavier had opened his mouth and _ruined_  everything. Erik absolutely hated his guts, he _did_.

It was just that he himself was beginning to realise that the hatred was actually a cover for something much deeper.

Damn it! Despite his best efforts to avoid them, Erik had caught _feelings_  and those too for the snob who made his life difficult on a daily basis.

##

Presently Lehnsherr was looking at Charles with a weird expression on his face - like he couldn’t decide how to react to Charles’ proposition.

Still he was the first to recover among the two.

Lehnsherr cleared his throat and gestured at the flutes, “So I suppose one of these is for me?”

Damn it, had his voice always been this sexy?! 

Charles cursed himself mentally, ‘Come on, Xavier, pull yourself together. This is nothing. You didn’t suffer through countless society parties while growing up just to get tongue tied when a decent looking guy spoke to you!’

In reality Charles thrust one of the flutes at Lehnsherr, managed to drain his own at the same time and uttered a highly eloquent “Um..”

He cursed himself in his mind. 

Lehnsherr accepted the flute with a raised eyebrow and took a sip, while maintaining eye contact.

He had really pretty eyes.

“Why thank you.”

Shite, he had said that out loud, hadn’t he?

“Um, yes you did,” By now Lehnsherr was looking two seconds away from bursting out laughing.

No. Charles had successfully defended his first thesis in a room full of scholars at the age of 21. He wasn’t about to cower in front of his (admittedly distractingly attractive) coworker.

He could get through this conversation easily. Hell, he managed to talk to Lehnsherr almost everyday and even _win_  most of their arguments. He had just been thinking of the man while lamenting the lack of intelligent conversation.

Come to think of it, his suit hug his legs in all the right places. He had really nice legs.

Looking at the now - empty flute in his hand, Charles realised that may be he should cut down on the alcohol if he didn’t want to make an idiot of himself (more than he already had).

“So..”, he started, looking at Lehnsherr in the eyes (he wasn’t about to back down _now_!)

“So..”, it seemed the other man had all but sighed. Now he was looking at Charles with a peculiar expression.

But he also needed something to get through the night, Charles decided, plucking another flute of Champagne from the tray.

“So,” he started, and drained that glass too.

“Yes?,” Lehnsherr had a small smile on his lips.

“I think I love you!”

Lehnsherr’s eyes widened. His ears became pink.

Charles paled.

He also realised that he had made that proclamation rather loudly and now the whole room was not so subtly staring at the two of them.

“Wait! No! Of course I don’t _love_  you!”

“What?” Now Lehnsherr’s face had become carefully blank while his ears were turning a deeper shade of red.

“Oh! That’s a terrible thing to say to someone! I don’t mean it like that! I am so sorry!”

The other man was still silent.

“I mean I do love you, just not like _that_. I love your intelligence, I love that you can stand your ground no matter how stupid your ideas are!”, Charles was feeling quite hysterical now. His was also regretting that last Champagne.

Lehnsherr’s eyebrows had now touched his hairline.

And nothing Charles was saying was helping this situation. 

That was the moment he decided to fuck it all. Who was he kidding with that half-arsed explanation! He hardly sounded convincing. 

He had had a crush on this man since he first saw him and in the matter of days he had fallen for him despite his infuriating personality. He just hadn’t had the courage or opportunity to voice his feelings. 

And this was the perfect chance! If the other man rejected him, he could always pass this off as a drunken mistake.

Charles ran a hand on his face and took a deep breath.

He looked at Lehnsherr and began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Charles woke up with a groan. It was almost noon.

Sitting in his bed, he remembered the events at last night’s party with a sinking heart.

He had actually done it! He had first told Lehnsherr - Erik as he liked to call him in his mind, that he loved him. Then went on to deny that and listed the things he loved about the man. _Then_  he had decided to bare it all out and actually listed all the things he really _really_  loved about the man. The list was quite sappy actually.

What a clusterfuck.

Charles was a genius and the biggest moron _ever_.

He had had the perfect opportunity and he fucked up this badly.

He just wanted to burrow in his bed and never get out.

Charles dejectedly looked at his bedside table to find a glass of water already there.

There was a note beneath the glass written in a neat hand.

_Geliebter Charles,_

_(I think I can address you by your first name after tonight.)_

_I am happy to hear that you love my eyes, my voice, my jawline and even my intelligence very much so. (And whose ideas are stupid now?)_

_Jokes aside, you can’t imagine just how glad I am to hear that you love me._

_I am truely hoping that this wasn’t just some drunken monologue._

_I would like you to sleep this off, get through the hangover._

_And if you’re still sure, call me._

_Immer Ihre,_

_Erik._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it!  
> Quick German translations :  
> Geliebter - Beloved,  
> Immer Ihre - Always yours
> 
> (My knowledge of German is pretty basic and so I've used Google translate for this. Please let me know if there are any other terms that will be more appropriate.)
> 
> Please leave comments! I always enjoy reading your opinions and suggestions. :)


End file.
